immortalfortressfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle - Yelp Reviews
13 four-star reviews were posted by Adam G. on his Yelp review page. In addition to the Yelp rating (dollar signs), each location had additional ratings provided by Adam. As you can see, I'm a burgeoning Yelp reviewer. I have my own unique system that I use to review businesses, and I thought I might take a moment to elaborate on that here. Every evaluation criteria is on a scale of 1 to 5. .../... 1) COINS - This is how I rate the cost of a business 2) PIPES - This is how I rate hotels 3) TANKARDS - This is how I rate restaurants & bars 4) DAGGERS - This is how I rate safety (in this case only, fewer daggers are better) - @Glovers_Travels, 4/29 @ 3:26PM It is worth noting that this post appeared two days before the Yelp reviews did (on 5/1). The Solution A clue was posted on Twitter to determine what is to be done with these reviews. Another scroll from Elminster may help us in our search: "That which you need’s not written in the stars; count on the aid of friends to help you out. If you look to the place of all the bars you’ll find the answer there without a doubt.” - @immortal4tress It was discovered that, by adding all the review counts - the Yelp $s, the coins, the pipes, the tankards, and daggers - and then going to that numbered word in "THE PLACE" section of the review, we would form a sentence: PLACE SECOND CREATURE AS CODE KEY THEN YOU START YOUR A BE SEE The "...A BE SEE" is interpreted as "ABC", so the actual result is: PLACE SECOND CREATURE AS CODE KEY THEN YOU START YOUR ABC This is a reference to a elements of a cypher that became relevant in the Keyed Cypher Puzzle. The Reviews Listed in order they were reviewed, which is important. Napa River Inn - Napa, California While sampling some of Napa's legendary vineyards, I needed a '''place' to stay, and settled on the Napa River Inn. The staff was fabulous, to a one. The room was lovely, and boasted a nice view of the Napa River. Smack dab in the heart of Napa, the Napa River Inn is walking distance to most of the local wineries.'' Yelp: $$$ PRICES: 3 Coins HOTEL: 4 Pipes SAFETY: 1 Dagger (in case the stories of the hauntings are true and merely escaped my notice) 3 $s + 3 coins + 4 pipes + 1 dagger = 11. The 11th word in the above is PLACE. Castello di Amorosa - Calistoga, California Boasting 850,000 bricks imported directly from Europe, Vinter Dario Sattui's '''second' winery may be the most authentic slice of Italy you can find in Northern California. I fear the drawbridge is too short to adequately deter a large invading force, but one hopes they'll never have to find out.'' Yelp: $$ PRICES: 2 Coins FOOD: 4 Tankards SAFETY: 3 Daggers (though I'm willing to adjust this if they lengthen the drawbridge and put in an actual moat) 2 $s + 2 coins + 4 tankards + 3 daggers = 11. The 11th word in the above is SECOND. The Wreck Bar - Fort Lauderdale, Florida A shipwreck bar was grand enough to make me drop anchor. However, a '''creature' most fair appeared at this establishment as well: a mermaid of unnatural beauty and grace. What a delight! The drinks weren't bad, either.'' Yelp: $$ PRICES: 4 Coins FOOD: 5 Tankards SAFETY: 3 Daggers 2 $s + 4 coins + 5 tankards + 3 daggers = 14. The 14th word in the above is CREATURE. Apothèke - New York, New York A local resident recommended this remarkable cocktail bar, and it is '''as' fine as anyone could imagine. With potions and concoctions that promise to cure what ails you, the intoxicating infusions served here did not disappoint.'' Yelp: $$$ PRICES: 3 Coins FOOD: 5 Tankards SAFETY: 1 Daggers 3 $s + 3 coins + 5 tankards + 1 dagger = 12. The 12th word in the above is AS. SafeHouse Milwaukee - Milwaukee, Wisconsin A bar for any secret agent -- with a spy theme, you must know a pass '''code' just to get in the door! The food and beverages are rather tasty, but in order to spend the evening here, you must first prove you aren't a double agent. Then, you'll be granted access through a hidden door.'' Yelp: $$ PRICES: 4 Coins FOOD: 5 Tankards SAFETY: 5 Daggers 2 $s + 4 coins + 5 tankards + 5 daggers = 16. The 16th word in the above is CODE. TikiCat - Kansas City, Missouri If you are looking for a Tiki paradise inland, your '''key' to the islands is this oasis of mid-century Tiki glamour, with a drink menu that rivals no other. What fun to lounge on shaggy rugs, admiring the Polynesian decor, and sipping drinks with banana dolphins as garnish.'' Yelp: $$ PRICES: 3 Coins FOOD: 4 Tankards SAFETY: 2 Daggers 2 $s + 3 coins + 4 tankards + 2 daggers = 11. The 11th word in the above is KEY. Alux Restaurant - Mexico If you've been looking for a restaurant that's cave chic, '''then' look no further than Alux! The entire restaurant is in an authentic cavern, stalactites and all.'' Yelp: $$$ PRICES: 3 Coins FOOD: 4 Tankards SAFETY: 1 Dagger (a bear could wander in from another cavern) 3 $s + 3 coins + 4 tankards + 1 daggers = 11. The 11th word in the above is THEN. Looking Glass Cocktail Club If you like your tea parties the madder the better, '''you' won't want to miss Looking Glass Cocktail Club. Drinks are strong, and the speakeasy-style room behind the mirror does Lewis Carroll proud!'' Yelp: $$ (in Pounds, but same thing) PRICES: 2 Coins FOOD: 5 Tankards SAFETY: 2 Daggers (avoid Queen of Hearts) 2 $s + 2 coins + 5 tankards + 2 daggers = 11. The 11th word in the above is YOU. U krále Brabantského - Czech Republic I fell in love with this place from the '''start'. This medieval-themed tavern was like a skull-laden dungeon, featuring belly dancers and fire spitters.'' Yelp: $$$ PRICES: 3 Coins FOOD: 3 Tankards SAFETY: 1 Dagger (fire) 3 $s + 3 coins + 3 tankards + 1 daggers = 10. The 10th word in the above is START. Ninja Akasaka - Japan If you want to drink like a ninja, then count '''your' blessings: Ninja Akasaka should be your first, last and only stop. The inside is laid out like a ninja village, the menu is a scroll, and I was entertained by a Ninja magician during dinner!'' Yelp: $$$ (in Yen, but same thing) PRICES: 3 Coins FOOD: 3 Tankards SAFETY: 2 Daggers (ninja) 3 $s + 3 coins + 3 tankards + 2 daggers = 11. The 11th word in the above is YOUR. GuildHall Game lovers in Burbank rejoice: GuildHall is '''a' sports bar that focuses on eSports! With screens playing your favorite Twitch streams and a wall of board games to choose from, this venue is not to be missed.'' Yelp: $$ PRICES: 2 Coins FOOD: 3 Tankards SAFETY: 1 Dagger 2 $s + 2 coins + 3 tankards + 1 daggers = 8. The 8th word in the above is A. The Chandelier There are many beautiful and interesting hotels and bars to '''be' dazzled by in Las Vegas, but this one takes the cake! Placed in the center of a bustling casino, this multi-level cocktail bar rests below the largest crystal chandelier I have ever seen. What craftsmanship and glassworking skills the fine artists must have to create such a delight of lights!'' Yelp: $$ PRICES: 3 Coins FOOD: 4 Tankards SAFETY: 2 Daggers 2 $s + 3 coins + 4 tankards + 2 daggers = 11. The 11th word in the above is BE, interpreted simply as "B". H.R. Giger Museum and Bar - Switzerland I'll tell you one thing about HR Giger Bar: You have to '''see' it to believe it! Attached to the museum of the same name, this bar was designed by none other than Giger himself, the legendary concept designer behind the first film in the Alien franchise.'' Yelp: $$ PRICES: 2 Coins FOOD: 4 Tankards SAFETY: 5 Daggers (no one can hear you scream) 2 $s + 2 coins + 4 tankards + 5 daggers = 13. The 13th word in the above is SEE. Category:Puzzles Category:Yelp